I'll Be Waiting For You Where the Sun Sleeps
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Dante leaves for Florida without so much as a goodbye. Randal is devestated at the loss of his friend and secret love. Slowly after a year with the help of Becky he pulls himself together, but Dante shows up and Randal can't help but fall for him again
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first viewaskew fic ever. please go easy on me. Um anyway so this story is Randal/Dante so if you don't like slash then you should avert your eyes. Also there's a friendship between Becky and Randal that was stronger than in the Clerks 2 movie cause I had to have someone there for Randal and I think he would have strangled Elias so Becky was a safer route.

* * *

Prologue

He had left in the morning. He didn't even say goodbye, not even a note was left for him. Randal had called Dante's parents house and was horror struck to find that Dante had taken the first flight to Florida with Emma. Dante was gone, really gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He thought about hopping a plane after him, but he didn't know what he would do once he got there. Give a tearful confession about how after all their time together Randal had fallen in love with the fucking chud. Yea that would go over really well.

Becky had come over after her shift at work and was horrified to see Randal sitting on his bed nearly catatonic. "Randal?" she whispered as she climbed carefully onto the unmade bed and sat next to Randal.

"He's gone," Randal said, his voice broken and beaten.

"I'm so sorry Randal," she said and she knew she was saying sorry for sleeping with Dante as well as for Dante's abandonment.

"You gonna bail on me too?" he whispered.

Becky looked down into Randal's pained blue eyes that were usually so full of laughter and mischief.

"No, I promise I won't bail on you," Becky said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and grabbed Randal's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

They sat in silence, each taking their time to grieve for the loss of their friend.

"I love him," he whispered so softly Becky wasn't quite sure she had heard it at first.

"I know," she whispered back.

That night was the first time she had ever seen Randal cry.

Chapter 1

1 year later

"Pack of cigarettes," Randal heard a customer say. Robotically Randal reached above him and grabbed a pack of Nails cigarettes and placed it on the counter without even looking up from his magazine.

"You open?" he heard a familiar female voice say. He looked up from his magazine and grinned "Hell no," he replied.

"Aww I wanted to buy some gum for my friend," Becky said as she came into the store and grabbed a pack of Chewlies gum off the counter and tossed it at Randal.

"What are you doing here?" Randal asked as he swallowed the gum he was currently chewing before replacing it with a new piece.

"My last day at Mooby's, remember," Becky said as she hopped up onto the counter.

"Oh yea, you start working for me on Monday," Randal said.

"Ugh I can't believe you're going to be my boss," Becky said with an exaggerated groan.

"Hey fair's fair, you used to be my boss and now I'm yours, It's how the circle of life flows," Randal said as he started reading his magazine once more.

"No it isn't you jerk," Becky said as she reached over and pulled his red Leonardo Reaper's ball cap off his head and put it onto her own.

"So how's Elias?" Becky asked.

"Good I guess, he's probably jacking off to the Transformers as we speak," Randal said as he ran a hand through his hair subconsciously.

"Probably," Becky said.

Randal smiled, he was glad Becky had decided to stick with him after Dante had left a year ago. He wasn't sure what he would have done if she hadn't been there to keep him sane. It had been Becky who had encouraged him to buy and reopen the Quick Stop and RST Video.

"Yo faggot, lemme get a pack of smokes," Jay said as he and Silent Bob entered the Quick Stop.

Randal rolled his eyes and asked "Are you ever gonna stop calling me faggot?"

"Prolly not," Jay said as he looked at Becky who was still sitting on the counter. "Hey why you hangin out with twinkle toes here when you could be suckin my dick?" Jay asked her.

Randal shoved the pack of cigarettes at Jay "I said you could hang outside the Quick Stop whenever you wanted, not that you could come in, now out."

"Fine you faggot ass mother fucker, come on Silent Bob lets get outta here before Elton John gets mad and calls the cops on us again," Jay said as he grabbed his cigarettes and left the store. Silent Bob stayed behind and Randal waited for him to speak.

"You know he's gay too right?" Silent Bob said as he tugged on his beard. Randal and Becky looked at each other before looking back at Silent Bob. "He likes you a lot," Silent Bob said, motioning at Randal who groaned and laid his head on the counter.

"Hey limp dick get out here," they heard Jay call from outside.

Silent Bob sighed before waving good bye to Becky and leaving the store.

"That's just great a junkie has a crush on me," Randal said.

"It could be worse you know," Becky said as she put a comforting hand on Randal's shoulder.

"Yea, how?"

"It could be Elias that has a crush on you," Becky suggested.

Randal smacked his gum a few times as he thought about the pros and cons of each man. "Yea you're right it could be worse."

"It's just cause you're so irresistible," Becky said jokingly as she pinched Randal's cheek affectionately. Randal rolled his eyes and moved away from her "Damn straight," he said with a smirk causing Becky to laugh.

They both looked over as the door to the Quick Stop opened and their laughter died on their lips. There in the Quick Stop was the person they had never expected to see ever again.

"Dante?" Becky said with a gasp.

"Um, hey," Dante said awkwardly.

It was silent for a moment and Becky noticed that Dante was looking everywhere except for at Randal, while Randal's cold expression was locked onto the dark haired man.

"Why are you here?"

Becky almost shivered at the icy tone of Randal's voice. She looked over at Randal and saw the distaste written all over his face but she also saw the pain and love buried just beneath the surface.

"I heard the Quick Stop was open again," Dante said lamely.

"Yea, it is," Randal said.

There was an awkward silence and Becky felt torn between her two friends. She had missed Dante when he left without a word to any of them; but she had been horrified at how he had just left his best friend who was secretly in love with him without at least saying good bye.

"You still working at Mooby's Becks?" Dante asked.

"No, today was my last day, I start working with Randal on Monday," Becky said softly. The tension in the air was so thick she could taste the bitterness in her mouth.

"Oh, well um…that's good," Dante said still not looking at Randal, his eyes pleaded with Becky to help him but she just stared back unsympathetically.

"Yea it is, at least I know she's not going to marry some fucker and move to Florida," Randal said barely containing his rage. Dante finally locked eyes with Randal's and knew at that exact moment that it had been a mistake. Randal's eyes were filled with anger, sorrow, pain, and something else Dante couldn't place. "Randal…" "Get out," Randal growled.

"Randal please," Dante pleaded.

"I said get out!" Randal yelled, startling a customer who had just walked into the store. The woman felt the tension in the air and quickly left, leaving the three alone once more.

Dante had never seen Randal this enraged, his hands gripped the counter so hard his knuckles were white and his whole body was tensed as if he were a rattle snake ready to lash out and bite Dante, filling him with venom and pain.

"Becky," Dante turned his pleading onto her.

"I think you need to do what he says before he jumps over this counter and beats the living fuck out of you," Becky said hoping Dante would do as she said and leave so that she could calm Randal down.

Dante sighed sadly as he slunk out of the shop defeated. "Randal?" Becky asked cautiously.

Randal stared at the door to the Quick Stop, half hoping that Dante would come back to him, tell him he was so sorry that he had left without a word, tell him it had all been a big mistake, tell Randal that he loved him.

Randal shook his head at the last thought; there was no reason to get his heart involved in this. It wasn't quite fully operational after all this time.

"Randal?" Becky called to him once more.

His gaze softened as he looked back at her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He smiled sadly "Sure," he said.

"Liar," Becky said and Randal just shrugged knowing she was right.

"Come on let's go home and watch _Halloween_," Becky said as she tugged on the sleeve of his Ranger Danger sweatshirt.

Randal looked down at his watch and saw that it was almost 7 p.m. and he nodded, he had had about enough of people today and seeing a horror movie was guaranteed to improve his mood a little.

"Yea ok, can you go tell Elias that I'm heading out early today?" Randal asked as he began to close up the store.

"Sure thing boss," Becky said as she gave him a mock salute before hopping off the counter and heading out the door.

Randal put his head in his hands and sighed sadly. Dante was back in New Jersey, he didn't know why and he didn't care, being in the same country let alone the same state with his old best friend was enough to drive him insane and now he could feel his heart falling apart in places he thought he had fixed. It was too much.

"Dante's talking to Elias," Becky said as she came back into the store.

"Good for them," Randal mumbled as he turned off the lights and brought out his keys to lock up the store.

"Come on lets get out of here," Becky said with a smile. Randal grinned before bending down slightly, allowing Becky to jump onto his back. "God ya fat ass, break my back why don't you," Randal said as he began to carry Becky to her car.

"You do know my foot is inches from your balls right?" Becky said as she took Randal's hat off her head and placed it back on its rightful owners head.

"Violent much," Randal said as he stopped next to the driver's side door of Becky's car and let her down.

"Race you home," Randal called over his shoulder as he walked to his own car.

"Get ready to lose Graves," Becky called as she hopped into her green Mustang and started the engine.

Randal jogged the rest of the way to his car and climbed through the open window of the driver's side door and put the key into the ignition. As he looked up to get ready to race Becky to their apartment he saw Dante staring at him sadly. Randal froze and his heart clenched in his chest as their eyes met for the second time that day. His hands gripped the steering wheel harder as he shifted the gears and revved his engine.

"God dammit why didn't you just leave me here to rot in peace?" Randal said as he peeled out of the parking lot, Becky close behind.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed that chapter please r'n'r. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

"So did he tell you why he was here?" Randal asked as he plopped down onto the couch with a bowl full of popcorn. "No, he seemed really upset though," Becky said as she grabbed some popcorn and hit the play button on the DVD remote.

Randal settled back into the couch "Good," he said bitterly.

"I will admit that he deserves it but I also think there might be more going on here than him just coming back here to see if the Quick Stop was open again."

"I can only imagine what sort of backward ass excuse he could give," Randal said as he watched a young Michael Myers kill his older sister.

They settled down and watched the movie, both of them taking time to point out something they did or didn't like about the film. Becky sighed as she watched Randal pull out a pack of Nails cigarettes and his lighter.

"What?" he asked as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit the tip with his lighter.

"I wish you hadn't started smoking is all," Becky said as she handed him an ash tray.

"You can thank Mr. Hicks for that one," Randal said as he took a deep pull before tilting his head upward and blowing the smoke out, trying to make smoke rings and failing miserably.

"What, Dante left and you decide the best way to deal is to get lung cancer?" Becky asked as she stretched out her legs to put her feet in Randal's lap.

"I could have gone all crazy and pulled a Michael Myers, would you have preferred I get my frustration out that way?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Alright out of all the things you could have done, smoking isn't as bad as turning into a homicidal maniac, but it's still pretty bad, not to mention it makes your breath stink" Becky said as she poked Randal in the stomach with her toes.

Randal grinned as he put down his cigarette and grabbed Becky who had been trying to get away from him. "No," she said through her laughter as Randal brought his face to hers and breathed in her face.

"Oh God that's fucking gross Graves," she said through a cough as Randal let her go.

"Yea well, let me smoke in peace and I won't do it again," Randal said as he picked up his cigarette once more.

"Fine," Becky said, sticking her tongue out at him. He just grinned at her before taking another pull from his cigarette, letting the blessed smoke fill his lungs and calm his frazzled nerves.

They began to watch the movie once more when the telephone let out its shrill call. "Ugh," Becky groaned as she got up from her comfortable position to grab the phone off the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"Becky?" she heard from the other end.

Becky looked back at Randal who was immersed in the film, grinning at the death of whomever on the screen. She walked further into the kitchen so that Randal wouldn't hear her.

"What do you want Dante?" she asked.

"What are you doing there, Elias told me that this was the number for Randal's apartment," Dante said ignoring her question.

"It is, it's also my apartment," she explained.

"You and Randal are living together?" Dante asked in shock.

"Dante what do you want?" Becky asked with a sigh.

"Let me talk to Randal."

Becky pressed her fingers against her forehead in frustration "Dante what the fuck, didn't you realize back at the store that Randal doesn't want or need you to talk to him."

"Becky please I need to smooth things out between us," Dante pleaded.

"Why so you can make yourself feel better," Becky asked irately.

"What? No-"

"Dante just leave him alone, you're doing more harm than good by coming back here," Becky said.

"Becky,"

She turned around to see Randal standing in the mouth of the kitchen a determined look on his face. "Gimme the phone," he said holding out his hand.

"You sure?" she asked and he nodded, smacking his gum loudly.

Becky sighed "Dante I swear to God…" she trailed off on her threat as she walked over to Randal and handed him the phone before retreating back into the living room.

"What do you want?" Randal asked in annoyance.

"Randal I'm so sorry," Dante began.

"Oh I guess that makes everything better," Randal said sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

"Really, cause I wasn't."

"God dammit Randal," Dante said with a sigh.

"You're lucky I didn't kick your fucking head in today," Randal said.

"I'm sorry about just showing up out of the blue."

"What like calling in advance would have made it better?"

It was quiet on the other end for a few moments before Dante asked solemnly "So are you and Becky dating or something?"

"What? Fuck no, she's just my roommate," Randal explained.

"Oh I just thought that…" Dante trailed off not exactly knowing what to say next.

"Why are you here?" Randal asked.

"I needed to set things right between us, I miss you man," Dante confessed.

"Aww really?" Randal asked sarcastically.

"Yes really, Florida is a fucking miserable place and things with Emma well they…they're not going to well," Dante said softly.

Randal had to fight the urge to comfort the man on the other end of the line but he stopped himself. Where was Dante to comfort him in his hour of need?

'In fucking Florida with that bitch that's where,' Randal reminded himself.

"So what, you think you can come back here and things will be like they were before they left, fuck you Dante," Randal said angrily.

"No that's not what I thought at all," Dante said quickly.

"Whatever," Randal said as he smacked his gum loudly.

"Can we meet somewhere and talk I can't do this over the phone," Dante said.

Randal knew he was setting himself up to get his heart broken again, knew that if he saw the other man he might actually beat his brains in, but he also knew that he had to see Dante again, just if it was one last time.

"Fine," Randal said with an annoyed sigh.

"How about tomorrow afternoon at the park we used to hang out at when we were kids," Dante suggested.

"Alright whatever I'll see you then," Randal said.

"Ok I'll see you then," Dante said but Randal had already hung up the phone.

* * *

OK so I know it's kind of odd to have Becky and Randal be roommates in their own apartment but I had to have someone be there to look out for our favorite smart ass and Elias so wasn't the person for that job. I hope you liked this chapter please r'n'r 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay chapter 3. Um please r'n'r even if it is a flame. Um yea all the characters are owned by Kevin Smith except for Chaos, she's mine.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Becky asked as she picked up their black kitten Chaos off the kitchen floor.

"Cause I'm a dumb ass," Randal said as he wandered into the kitchen wearing only a pair of jeans. Becky rolled her eyes as her friend began to look through the cabinets for something to eat.

"What the fuck happened to all the Frosted Flakes?" Randal asked as he looked at her accusingly.

"I ate them," Becky said as she sat Chaos down on the couch.

"Shit," he mumbled as he made his way out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom to finish getting dressed. Becky followed him and leaned on the door post, watching as Randal rifled through a pile of clothes on his floor, every so often he would bring a shirt up to smell it before making a face and throwing it back down again. He finally found a semi clean plain black T-shirt and pulled it on.

"You gonna give me some god awful lecture about how going to see Dante isn't a good idea because I still have feelings for him and all he's gonna do is hurt me again?" Randal asked as he pulled on a grey hoodie and began to look around for his converse tennis shoes.

"No," Becky said causing Randal to look up at her. "You're a big boy now; you do what you think you need to do, by the way you left your shoes under the coffee table."

Randal watched her go and he bit his lip hard in aggravation at himself before kicking over a pile of clothes and storming out of his room.

"So what's so special about this park anyway?" Becky asked as Randal finished tying his shoes.

"It's where Dante and I first met when we were five," Randal said as he scratched behind Chaos' ears.

"It's hard to imagine you as a five year old," Becky said before she burst out laughing. "Ok I lied."

"You imagining how cute I must have looked?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh yea that's totally it," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I knew it," Randal said in a smug voice.

"It's almost 2 are you going or not?" she asked.

"I suppose, wouldn't want to make him feel like I've stood him up or anything," Randal said sarcastically as he gave the kitten one last scratch behind the ears before he stood up to grab his car keys and other necessities.

"Alright I'm gone, I'll see you…well whenever I guess," Randal said as he made his way to the door.

"Bye, try not to kill him ok I don't feel like hiding a body today," she said.

"I'll do my best," Randal said as he gave her a mock salute and was out the door.

It had taken him 15 minutes to get to the park, it should have taken him less than that but he had decided to take the long way so he would have more time to think. By the time he had gotten to the park and made his way over to the empty swing sets he still hadn't come up with a game plan on how to face Dante.

Spitting out his gum he reached for his cigarettes and began to smoke as he rocked back and forth on the swings.

He waited for what felt like an eternity and he began to feel more like an idiot than he already did.

"Randal," he heard someone call. Looking over to his left he saw Dante walking toward him.

Randal stood up and waited for Dante to reach him. Dante stopped a few feet in front of him, his hands shoved into his pockets and a guilty look on his face.

"Hey," Dante said with an awkward smile.

Randal closed the distance between them and punched Dante in the face as hard as he possibly could.

"What the fuck?" Dante yelled as he stumbled back holding his injured jaw.

"Be glad that's all I'm gonna do to you now," Randal said.

"Jesus you didn't have to fucking hit me," Dante said.

Randal just rolled his eyes and took another pull from his cigarette, flicking the ashes away and blowing the smoke at Dante.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Dante asked as he looked at the cigarette in his friend's hand.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Randal asked.

"Randal can we please talk civilly?"

"I don't know can we, you've been doing a fan-fucking-tastic job of not talking at all this last year," Randal said as he sat back down on the swing.

"I know and I'm sorry about that it's just that things kind of got out of hand for a long while," Dante said feeling horrible.

"So out of hand you couldn't have called me in the past year and said 'Hey Randal how are you?" Randal said "You didn't even say goodbye to me before you left, a fucking note would have been fine with me you know."

"I was going to go by your place but Emma insisted that we leave as soon as possible because her parents were waiting on us to get there," Dante said.

"Fucking bitch," Randal mumbled so that Dante couldn't hear him.

"So you just got caught up in your wonderful life that you forgot all about me is that it?" Randal asked as he continued to smoke his cigarette.

"I never forgot about you Randal, don't be ridiculous," Dante tried to reason with the other man.

Dante backed away as he saw Randal's fists clench in anger "Whatever you came to say you best spit it out now," Randal warned.

"Look I know it was a mistake to leave without a word to you and I felt absolutely horrible about, I was going to call you when I got down there but Emma kept me so busy I never had the time. I'm so sorry Randal, things just got so out of hand so fast but I swear to God I never forgot about you, you're my best friend," Dante spouted out so fast that Randal had to really pay attention to catch everything that was being said to him.

They stayed in silence, Randal thinking things over while Dante wallowed in his own guilt.

Randal sighed as he stared into Dante's dark eyes; he once again got off of the swing and turned away from Dante.

"So what did you come here to apologize and then leave again?" he asked over his shoulder.

"No, I came here to stay," Dante confessed.

Randal turned around sharply "What?" hope laced his voice as he stared at the other man.

"Emma and I are getting a divorce, I moved back up here yesterday."

Randal could barely contain his grin, maybe there was a chance for them after all. 'Yea right, Dante's not even gay, there's no way in hell we'd end up together' Randal thought sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry dude I know you really wanted things to work out with you two so that you could do something with your life or whatever the reason was that you married her for," Randal said.

"I married her because I loved her," Dante said.

"Then why the divorce?" Randal asked as he raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

Dante paused and looked away from Randal "I realized that she was trying to turn me into someone I'm not, she could never accept me for who I am, not like you could."

Randal grinned "You're starting off good but you gotta long way before you get fully back on my good side."

"And I'm very well prepared to work to get there," Dante said with a relived smile.

* * *

Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

So here's chapter 4. Please r'n'r

* * *

"Do you have any new movies in?" a customer asked Randal. "No," he said in a bored tone, his eyes never leaving the television monitor that was currently playing Resident Evil: Apocalypse.

"You mean this place doesn't have any new movies in?" the man asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Randal lied.

"This place sucks man," the customer said as he stormed out of the video store.

"I hate people," Randal mumbled as he watched Milla Jovovich kill three zombie dogs at once.

Reaching over for the DVD remote he stopped the movie and grabbed his keys off the counter before heading out of the store, locking the door before he made the short trip over to the Quick Stop. He had walked the short distance more times than he could count and every time he had made the journey it had been to see Dante.

"I was wondering when you were gonna come over here," he heard Becky say as he wrangled into the store.

"Just here to see if you're doing your job correctly, wouldn't want to have to fire you on your first day" Randal said with a sly grin.

"Yea, I bet," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Randal picked up a pop tart and a yoo hoo before making his way back to the counter, pulling out a five dollar bill and placed it into Becky's waiting hand.

"So how many customers have you scared off today?" she asked as she added the money to the cash register.

"Only three surprisingly, but it's only 1 o'clock," Randal said as he took a bit off his pop tart.

"What about you?" Randal asked.

"Unlike you I don't get my rocks off ragging on customers all day," Becky said as she grabbed his yoo hoo and took a swig.

"Yea just wait for a while and then the boredom sets in and then you'll either close the store to come visit me or harass customers like there was no tomorrow," Randal said smugly.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Randal eating his pop tart and looking through a random porn magazine while Becky painted her nails.

"So are you and Dante ok now?"

"As ok as we can be right now," Randal said through a mouthful of strawberry pop tart.

Becky pursed her lips before asking "So you ever gonna tell him?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

Randal looked up at her as if she were asking him what the difference between a jedi and a storm trooper was. "One because Dante's straight, two because I'm still mad at him, three because I just never am," he said.

"I think he has a right to know, don't you?" she asked him.

"He doesn't have a right to anything where I'm concerned," he said as he closed his magazine and placed it back on the rack behind him.

Becky sighed "Fine be stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn I'm covering my own ass, there's a difference."

Randal crossed his arms over his chest defiantly as Becky rolled her eyes at him.

The day passed slowly, trudging along until Randal was sure he would go insane. Customers trickled in and out, and Randal would do his best to make their time in the video store an arduous process if only to alleviate his boredom.

Looking at his watch he saw that it was only 8 and the stores both closed at 10. He knew no more customers would come by but he didn't feel like going over to talk to Becky either. Getting comfortable in his chair he propped his feet up on the table and let his eyelids slid shut as he settled into a light nap.

An hour later and Randal was woken from his shallow sleep by the door on the RST video opening and the cool fall air invaded his warm cocoon of sleep.

"Nice to know some things never change."

Randal's eyes snapped open to see Dante standing at the counter with a small smile on his face.

"It's been an annoyingly slow day," Randal mumbled as he sat up and stretched all the kinks out of his back. "So what are you doing here?"

"Decided to start on my ass kissing session," Dante said as he brought out a movie from behind his back.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off," Randal said in surprise.

Dante smiled "I remember how you said when you were a kid how much you wanted to be like him when you got into high school."

"Did a pretty damn good job too," Randal said as he began to rip off the annoying plastic that covered the movie.

"So when do you get off?" Dante asked awkwardly as Randal cursed quietly under his breath as he tried to get the stupid sticky stuff off the sides of the movie.

Randal looked down at his watch "An hour," he said.

"Oh well um…do you wanna go get a bite to eat or something?" Dante asked.

The question caught Randal off guard "Um yea sure."

"Pizza ok with you?"

Randal nodded as he finally got the sticky tape off the DVD case.

The hour passed with small talk between the two and when closing time came around, Becky came over to RST and was surprised to see Randal and Dante talking civilly but there was still that awkwardness in Dante's posture and that tension rolling off of Randal in waves.

"Hey guys," she said as she entered the store.

"Hi Becky," Dante greeted her, while Randal just nodded at her as if he were too lazy to say hello.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Dante wants to take me out for pizza," Randal said as he caught Becky's eyes and it was as if she could read his thoughts. 'Yea I know it's a lame first attempt but at least the idiot is trying.'

Becky stifled a giggle and Randal just grinned. Dante looked between the two, a confused look painted on his face.

"So is it cool mom can I go, it isn't a school night," Randal asked in a boyish tone.

Becky rolled her eyes and sighed "I suppose."

"Woot!" Randal said sarcastically.

Dante felt self conscious at how easily Randal and Becky could hold a conversation and it seemed as if they could read each others minds at some points. Dante realized sadly that, that was the way Randal had been before he had left. Becky had replaced him and it was his own fault.

"So you driving, am I driving, we walking, what?" Randal asked as he stood from his chair, making sure to pick up his movie.

"Whatcha got?" Becky asked and Randal held up the movie for her to see. Becky crossed the room and took the movie out of his hand.

"Thank you," she said with a sweet smile.

"Thief," Randal said with a grin.

"Uh who was the one who swiped my laptop a few weeks ago to download porn?" Becky asked and Randal raised his hand proudly.

"Yea mister I think you can give up your slackers manual for a few hours so that I can watch it," Becky said as she put the movie into her purse.

"Fine," he said before he stuck her tongue out at her. Dante had never felt so out of place surrounded by people he knew and loved.

"So are we going or what?" Randal asked turning his attention back to Dante.

"Um yea," Dante said.

"Kay, we'll take my car," Randal said as he took his keys out of his pocket.

"Oh before you go, you left your cell phone in the Quick Stop," Becky said as she tossed the small flip phone at him.

He caught it with ease "That's where that thing went." Randal looked up at Becky and clearly read the expression on her face. 'Text me if things are going bad and I'll bail you out.'

Randal just nodded and made his way out of the store and flipped the lights off "Come on get out," he said as he held the door open for them. He quickly locked the store up and Dante and Randal made their way to Randal's car while Becky made her way to her own.

"Nice car," Dante said as he climbed into the 1968 Firebird his friend had acquired in the last year.

"Yea my grandfather died about 2 months after you left and in his will he gave it to me," Randal explained "I like it."

"Yea it's in almost mint condition," Dante said as he looked the car over from the inside.

"Yea it is so do me a favor and try not to drool on the seats," Randal said as he put the keys in the ignition and the car roared to life. Dante held onto the door handle as Randal sped out of the parking lot towards the Pizza Hut.

* * *

Randal deserves a really kick ass car doesn't he? Anyway please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the genius Kevin Smith. Don't sue I don't have much money and I need it for food and gas. Anyway so this chapter's a tad short but it has a cute moment between Randal and Becky that I just adore. please review.

* * *

Dante missed the sound of Randal's voice, missed how he could ramble on for hours about whatever new theory had formed in his brain, missed his slow devil may care smile.

"So where are you living now?" Randal asked.

"I'm back at my parents for now," Dante said as he picked up a piece of pepperoni pizza and took a big bite, letting the cheese burn his tongue in the process.

"That's gotta suck," Randal said.

"Yea, they're both pissed that I didn't stick it out with Emma and they think I just blew my future away," Dante explained.

"Man don't listen to them, you should have been doing what ever made you happy in the first place, not tryin to please your parents, shit if I had spent my life trying to please my parents I'd probably be an accountant right now," Randal said before finishing off his second piece of pizza and grabbed his third.

Dante grinned "You as an accountant, man that would be something to see."

"Respectable doesn't look good on me," Randal said, flashing Dante that very familiar smile.

"So how did you and Becky come to live together?" Dante asked.

"Not much to tell, we didn't have enough money to buy separate apartments so we just got together one day and decided to split rent over a nice apartment than a roach infested place," Randal said deciding to lie just a little. They were finally comfortable enough to have a decent conversation, there was no need to drudge up the past year and how hellish it had been for him.

"What about the Quick Stop and RST, what's the story there?"

Randal shrugged "Becky said something about me owning the Quick Stop or something like that at work one day and Jay and Silent Bob were there and they offered my some money to open the stores again as long as they could hang out outside and I couldn't call the cops on em."

"Where did they get all the money?" Dante asked surprised.

Randal just shrugged "I would guess it came from selling drugs for 13 years straight," he said as if it were a no brainer.

Dante nodded and they fell back into silence as they ate the last of the pizza.

When they got back to the Quick Stop, Jay and Silent Bob were long gone and the street was silent except for the dull hum of the street lamps.

"I guess I should get going, I'll see you later," Dante said as he began to head for his car. Randal watched as he got out of the car and headed for his own.

Randal looked at the clock as he pulled into the parking lot outside his apartment and saw it was getting close to midnight. Quietly he entered the apartment and smiled when he saw Becky curled up on the couch asleep, the end of Ferris Bueller playing on the TV. Sighing he locked the door behind him before moving over to the couch and gently scooping Becky into his arms. She mumbled something about Frosted Flakes and subconsciously wrapped her arms around him.

He made his way to her room, careful not to bump her into anything, and managed to pull down the covers without waking her and placed her in the bed. He tried to get her arms from around his middle but he knew there was no way to get free without waking her and he was too tired to find a more fail safe way to go about things. After some gentle maneuvering he settled down next to her and pulled the covers over them. He smiled sleepily as she curled up next to him.

"Girl if I wasn't gay you'd be in so much trouble right now," Randal whispered with a quiet chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer before closing his eyes and falling asleep, silently wishing in the back of his mind that the person he was holding in his arms was Dante.


End file.
